No one Crosses the Mafia
by CandyassGoth
Summary: Psychoshipping. Bakura is kidnapped and wakes up tied to a chair in a room surrounded by goons. His little brother,Ryou, is with him, looking guilty as hell. They are joined by a man who claims they owe him money. No one crosses the Mafia and get away with it, someone has to pay up. Gift fic for ilovemanicures. Lemon, cussing, mature work. Enjoy!


Welcome people! This is my second Psychoshipping fic! It's a oneshot gift fic for _**ilovemanicures**_, because she loves Psychoshipping and she had been supporting me from day one! When I couldn't write worth a dime, she was there encouraging me on. And now here I am, and I am proud of how far I've gone. So my dear dear sweet Stephanie, I hope this fic is worth being dedicated to you. To my other lovelies _ILikeInappropriateThings_ and _GirlWhoHasNoName_, I also how you guys enjoy it! Because this is the type of stuff I think of when at work…

_**WARNINGS: THIS IS M-RATED. NOT FOR KIDS AND INNOCENTS. SWEARING, A GUN, MAFIA MAN, AND SEX. YAAAAAAY!**_

_I apologize for all the errors. U know da drill…_

**No one Crosses the Mafia**

This was the last thing Bakura wanted. All he wanted was to come home, throw himself back into the springy couches, kick his feet up onto the grimy coffee table and snap his fingers at Ryou for some coffee. Then send the boy to the store for the week's grocery shopping. And _then_ complain about why he used all his money. Yes, that was all Bakura wanted then he arrived home, tired from his recent cat burglary.

But instead, what he got was a punch to the gut and chloroform to the mouth, sending him to la-la land.

How bloody peachy.

When he finally came around, he was sitting on a chair in a fancy room, his vision swirling, his stomach throbbing, and his spidey senses tingling. No seriously, he noted the moment he opened his eyes that he was in deep shit.

His arms were bound to his sides by rope. Being a slippery criminal, he took note of a few key things that would be handy for when he attempt an escape, like: the rope wasn't connected with the chair, his legs were free, there was a door to his right and there was a solid looking paper weight on the table a few metres in front of him. It was just unfortunate there were so many people in the room.

A loud clank was heard right besides him, making him jump and flinch away, still disoriented. When he finally forced apart his eyelids, he shut them immediately, prayed for a second, and slowly opened them again…and cursed mentally.

Ryou was here too, wide-awake and somewhat teary, staring at Bakura with his wide doe eyes, obviously trying the helpless maiden card. A quick analysis by Bakura's sharp eyes showed Ryou was unharmed, externally at least, and tied up as well.

Movement in his peripheral vision informed Bakura one of the few goons in the room had just dropped Ryou down next to him and took a step back, folding his arms and remaining still. Pulling his gaze from Ryou's trembling eyes and bottom lip, Bakura looked around warily, counting five suit clan goons, none small. Though they didn't look very smart, all muscle and no brains, Bakura suspected.

Making fun of them didn't help though, he would still need to outsmart them all and overpower them if he hoped to escape, _with_ Ryou. He didn't even know what the fuck was happening! God! Could he never catch a break? Money, landlords, the police, Ryou, money- did the problems never end? And now a kidnapping? What did he do _this_ time to warrant a kidnapping, with Ryou, where had he slipped up? He didn't remember stealing from any criminals though, and this was certainly no law-abiding citizens office. Crooking a criminal was never clever, because when they come back for revenge you cannot run to the police with "PLEASE HELP ME! I STOLE COCAINE FROM A DRUG DEALER TO SELL FOR MYSELF AND NOW HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME! PROTECT ME!"

...No, you can't.

Pulling Bakura from his thoughts was the entrance of another person. Two white heads turned as a tall dark figure strode into the room, a goon shutting the door behind him. The man was large, gifted with long limbs and high muscle density, which he obviously knew as he showed them off in a bad boy outfit, his shirt a size too small, his black trousers sitting well on his long thick legs. If Bakura was in a different situation, he'd feel a little envious.

The male, with wild ashy blond hair walked calmly until he was at the desk, then turned and leaned against it, facing the two pale brothers. Bakura's face puckered- he didn't like the vibe the man was giving off, looking all-calm with a rape face on. He shivered; he did not like this stranger. And just who was he, exactly? Some Mafia's dick son who thought he owned the place?

Well, judging by the man's grin, he was about to find out.

"…_Mmh_, two pretty birds with one stone. Good job fellas."

And Bakura saw red. Not only was the man's voice patronizing, creepy, slow and annoying as fuck, he called them 'pretty birds'. Ryou maybe, probably, but who the **fuck** dares call _Bakura_ a 'pretty bird'!

"Fuck you!"

Well, apparently _this_ man could. Bakura grunted as a fist collided with his right cheek, Ryou's scream muffling the sound of collision. He kept his head down for a few moments, watching from the corner of his eye as the goon stepped back, unclenching his fist. He resisted groaning at the pain in his face, he had taken much worse after all, he was no damn bitch.

The blond man decided to speak again- or more like 'bless the air with his mouth full of shit'. "My, my, a Ryou with balls. What's your name, _baby_?"

As much as Bakura wanted to shank him in the face and pop out an eye ball from that creepy half lidded grin and demand how he knew Ryou's name, he was currently at their mercy unfortunately…he would have to try be more civil. "Let us go!"

"Someone got a tampon? This bitch is PMSing. And make it a super jumbo sized one…he looks like he'd enjoy that-"

Nope, civility gone. "FUCK OFF!"

Another punch. He groaned this time, gritted his teeth and avoiding eye contact with his little brother who was beginning to panic. But this was all play, much worse could be done, Bakura knew that from experience. The right side of his face throbbed a little more, but he swallowed and forced himself to look back up at the man, who was frowning at his goon.

"Ey! Enough…He's got a pretty face, don't ruin it…"

Bakura refused to take that as a compliment. "Wh-what do you want? Who sent you?"

The male's face darkened as he laid eyes on Bakura once more. A small snarl played over his dark lips, forcing a visible shudder from Ryou. "Sent me? Boy, I don't 'get sent'. I got tired of waiting for my payment, so I decided to take it."

"What payment?" Bakura asked irritably, "I am in no one's debt-! And how do you know Ryou's name?!"

A pout formed in the man's sharp face, and he tapped his chin as if in deep thought, "No…? Well, then…your brother, I assume, has been hiding an itsy-bitsy secret from you."

If it wasn't for Ryou gulping so audibly besides him, Bakura would have kept up a glare and accused him of lying. Hesitantly and reluctantly, he glanced over at the smaller, who was looking at him as if severely guilty. His gut dropped at what that would imply, and forced out a whisper. "…Ryou?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Ryou took a loan from me and failed to pay it back. My patience has now dissolved, hence why I have you both here."

Bakura's jaw slowly slackened as his burning mahogany orbs burnt into Ryou's quivering ones. He could see fear in his eyes, in his body language, and it wasn't just because they were tied up by thugs and a creepy asshole. "Is this true Ryou?"

Ryou seemed reluctant to answer, and Bakura would expect him to be. He just needed to hear him say it… "…Yes-"

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU IDIOT!"

Ryou jumped and flinched away with a gasp, whimpering as Bakura snapped and took off at him. "I'M SORRY!" he screeched back in a pitch louder than it should have been.

"EVERYONE knows you don't take money from thugs- I thought you had a job?!"

Bakura felt perfectly within his right for lashing out, hadn't Ryou learnt anything? From either him or the TV? How could he be so fucking stupid? And now they were in this situation, all because of him! Stupid! All those times Bakura had told Ryou he belonged inside the house had been said for a reason, because obviously the kid did not know how to handle the real world!

"I was only trying to help! We're struggling!" Ryou yelled back, his voice cracking. Bakura couldn't find it in him to say 'it's okay' because it sure as hell wasn't. Ryou lied to him, he said he had a job on the weekends, but instead he took money from a thug, and now they had been kidnapped, and the man wanted his money back.

Fuck.

"FUCK RYOU!"

"I'M SORRY, BAKURA!"

"DON'T TELL THEM MY NAME-! FUCK SAKES-"

To the man in charge, watching the little squabble was hilarious. Ryou was still a meek mouse, scared of his brother too it seemed, and this Bakura character was rather interesting, and very pretty. The brothers looked very much alike, but clearly very different; he'd love to hit both their asses. "Hey now, you're upsetting the angel. It's not his…okay it IS his fault. But I don't care, I just want some payment."

Spitting a scoff, Bakura rolled his eyes dramatically, "We have no money!"

"Well, that is painfully obvious."

"Then let us go!"

The two males stared at one another, Bakura grinding his teeth as he leaned forward in his seat, snarling as a hand clamped down on his shoulder to keep him in place. Across from him, the tall male pushed off the desk, a feigned confused expression plastered on his features. He walked up slowly, his expensive shoes clicking on the floor menacingly. Ryou swallowed and sank back into his seat as the shadow enveloped them, its owner leaning forward to face Bakura at eye level. "…You birds owe me…and I must just…let you _go_?"

"Then what the fuck do you want? Our shoes?" Bakura mocked, and thrust his leg up, just missing the man by inches as he jumped away. Bakura cursed his reflexes, but it was expected, a criminal had to be suspicious and cautious all the time.

Another high-pitched scream ripped through the air as a fist closed around Bakura's shirt, another aiming for his face once more. He shut his eyes and braced himself for impact, making sure his tongue wasn't between his teeth.

"Stop!"

A deep frown dug its way onto Bakura's features. He opened his eyes, almost irritated that the blond man stopped his goon. The goon looked as equally annoyed, but released Bakura and nodded to the murmurs of 'he's got a pretty face remember?' from his boss.

Once he was finished calling of his goon, the man stepped back up to Bakura, his shoulders square, his expression now intolerant. "You need to learn your place…do you know who I am?"

Highly tempted to spit on his shoes, and scream "YES YOU ARE A PYSCHO DICK", Bakura ground his teeth and forced out a civil and honest answer. "…No."

"…I am Mariku, the new Don in this town. Dartz is dead, I own this town now."

Bakura's jaw dropped. _This_ was the new Kingpin? He had heard Dartz had died, but he didn't bother to look into it, he was a solo thief, not a gangster in a cult. Dartz had been running the underground world of their town for some time, just who was this _Mariku_? He didn't dress like a Don, he dressed like some punk-ass rock star, where was the million dollar suit? Fur jacket? Cane? Or was that a pimp…

Judging by the daft and shocked expression on Bakura's face, Mariku continued. "You know Dartz? I thought so…you aren't the average citizen are you? Do you work for someone?"

"No one." Bakura blurted out, frowning at the little sense it made other than making him sound suspicious.

"Drugs? Weapons?"

"I am a thief! That's it!"

Mariku burst into laughter. "HAHAHA! A petty crook? Well, I don't blame you, a pretty thing like yourself shouldn't do anything dangerous, you might break a nail-"

Unable to control himself Bakura lurched forward, kicking his legs and hissing lividly, held back by a goon. "FUCK OFF! FUCK YOU!"

Ryou thanked God Mariku wasn't phased or offended by his brother's behaviour, but felt his breath hitch when the man began to talk again. "Now about my payment…usually I cut off a few fingers but seeing as how pretty you both are…I'll happily accept a fuck."

Ryou shrieked again, forcing Bakura to wince out at the stab in his ears while trying to bark out his own reaction.

"WHAT?!"

"…And I think little Ryou can fill that, seeing as how he made the deal after all." Mariku mused as if deciding what was for lunch, looking off in Ryou's direction with obvious mischievous thoughts.

"Yep, take Ryou to the desk." He ordered suddenly, snapping his fingers rudely. Two goons grabbed Ryou, making him cry out in panic, and instinctively looked to his big brother for help.

Bakura was NOT a sentimental man, he hated showing weakness and emotions and he made sure he never did, but he also knew just how serious this was, and if he didn't say anything now, in a moment he'd witness Ryou being raped on a table. That was no joke, he couldn't take that chance, because like it or not, he still had to protect the weakling, they were brothers.

"No-NO! No STOP!" Fuck he sounded weak…

Mariku raised a brow, holding a hand up to his goons. "Stop? Why? He deserves this-"

"No, don't touch him!"

"Baby, there is no way he made this deal without knowing it would come to this. No one crosses the Mafia and gets away with it. I have a soft spot for him so he should be grateful to walk out of here with his extremities attached."

"Don't touch him!" Bakura repeated viciously.

The Don smirked, and rolled his head to the side. "Well then, who is going to sit on my dick? Mmh? I don't see _you_ volunteering."

"…" Bakura was not going to answer to something so crude and degrading.

"Heh…it's either you or Ryou. Your choice, baby."

"Don't call me that…"

A glare flickered onto Mariku's face, and he leaned forward once more. "Listen here, I am going fuck him so hard he'll need reconstructive surgery when I am done with him-"

"N-no!" Ryou spluttered, and began to struggle against the men holding him.

"Bastard!" Bakura spat in response, growling as Mariku seemed to look bored.

"Too bad…I really don't want to hurt such a sweet little thing…but if I have to…" he trailed off, and turned towards the smallest brother. He didn't get far though before Bakura's voice interrupted.

"No! No- ARGH, FUCK RYOU-! T-take me!"

"…Kura?"

"…You?"

Panting heavily, Bakura avoided eye contact with Ryou who was looking surprised, and focussed on keeping a strong connection with Mariku's lavender eyes. "Let Ryou go and I'll do what you want…"

"….Are you sure? You don't look like the type'a guy that gives a shit about anyone but himself. You would do that for him? For the brat that got you both in trouble?"

Not usually, no. But he could not sit back and allow his brother to get raped and sliced, even if he had made the deal and it would be a lesson to him. He was just a kid, he was innocent and naïve, Bakura couldn't allow him to suffer such a horrible wake up call. "…if I don't no one else will."

Ryou's heart clenched. He had always known Bakura really did love him, but never had he shown it so much before now. "B-Bakura…"

"You owe me for life!" Bakura snapped his way, but did not revoke his suggestion.

The Don looked impressed, but he wasn't about to complain or play any mind games, he was satisfied as long as he got to fuck one of them. It wouldn't matter once their faces were pressed into the floor or desk, they'd look the same then. "Hahaha! Ah…Good then! Take the kid home."

With a snap of his fingers Ryou was hauled up and forced along, his protests and stuttering ignored. Bakura jumped, growling at the hand on his shoulder, "Where are they taking him?!"

"I am fairly certain I said 'home'. Don't fret, _honey_, they won't touch him. Right?" he directed towards his goons, who gave an affirmative answer. "See? Now relax, he'll be waiting for you when we're done."

A sick feeling churned in Bakura's gut as Ryou and his frightened calls disappeared behind a closed door, but it wasn't for Ryou, it was for himself. He had just offered up his ass to some Mafia boss- he might as well have signed his death certificate.

"All of you, out."

Oh great, now he got to be alone with the man. Well…at least he wouldn't have some sickos jerking off as he was bent… Bakura watched as the goons filed out without a question, and sneered silently as Mariku shut and locked the door.

"Now…where were we? …What a good looking man you are."

Bakura scoffed heavily, and raised a brow. "Oh, now I am a man?"

" I needed to test your boundaries…you are the first person to keep it up this one, you have guts…" Mariku admired openly, strutting his way back to Bakura, standing directly in front of him.

"What can I say, it's a born talent."

"…I wonder if we can still call them guts once I'm done screwing them into nothing but mush."

A dark glower settled over Bakura's face at the very possible threat. "…I doubt you have what it takes."

"Is that so? Then I am just going to have to prove it…" Mariku grinned, calmly placing a hand on the side of Bakura's head.

"Good luck."

Before he knew it, a searing pinch attacked his scalp and his vision swayed, followed by a grunt leaving his own mouth as his knees collided with the floor. The chair was pushed back as his shoes knocked them, the rope holding tight around his arms and torso, reminding him how fucked he was.

His vision tilted with more pain to his scalp, presenting the abdomen and connected leery gaze of Mariku ending with a wild mess of blond hair. Stubbornly he grit his teeth, unwilling to show pain. He wouldn't give this man… the _pleasure_.

"I hope you're hungry," the Kingpin murmured huskily, clenching and unclenching his fist in Bakura's hair, "It'll be quicker if you are."

"In your dreams," Bakura retorted with a hint of disgust in his voice. It was obvious what was coming, seeing as he was forced to his knees and practically staring at the man's crotch. He may like men, but he did not stoop low and give head, not willingly, he received it. Ryou would be the type to give it, not him! No wait- UGH IMAGES-

"Now open wide and play goldfish,"

"Ugh, you're sick," Bakura snarled uncomfortably. More anger flared, this time directed back at Ryou for getting him into this mess. He could have pulled his nose up and told Ryou 'take it like a man', then he wouldn't be in this bloody situation! The brat owed him for life! And _after_ that too! How was he supposed to walk out of here with his dignity and pride in tact? He was about to manhandled and fondled like a virgin schoolgirl! Fuck man, RYOU!

Well…he would have to do as he would have told anyone else- 'Take it like a man'. And give Mariku as little satisfaction as possible, hopefully he'd get bored and kick him out…or he could kill him, which would suck. How ironic…

Not long after Bakura was counting sheep in his head, trying anything he could to distract him as the long tool slid across his tongue repeatedly, passing through his lips as if it were a joy ride. His own hands balled at his sides while Mariku maintained a firm grip on his hair, moving his head up and down his shaft, listening to the soft slick sounds in glee.

Every so often Mariku would whisper encouragements and slow the movements almost down to a halt, leaning back to watch it in slow motion in perverse pleasure. Bakura's nails dug into his palm as he squeezed harder, his face flaming as he was forced to suck off the larger man. It wasn't his first time, he'd 'been there and done that' already, but this was humiliating! He absolutely refused to open his eyes, he knew Mariku would be staring down at him, waiting to taunt him.

The thrusting eventually sped up, creating and ache in the stretched jaw as it accommodated the large member. Bakura struggled to keep his breath even, breathing through his nose, but that became different too when the wretched cock shoved its way down his throat.

"Bite me and I'll kill you," Mariku warned as he felt Bakura's mouth clench. There was a big difference between the tightness of lips and that of teeth.

Sorely tempted to bite the dick off for invading his fucking face, he was stopped by the clicking of what sounded just like a gun… Reluctantly, but unable to resist, he cracked his eyes open, and found a gun at his left temple. He hated the initial panic that rose in his throat, but hid it well.

The two men stared at one another for a few seconds, then Mariku pulled himself out of the wet cavern, his cock bouncing back to slap against his stomach, leaving a damp outline on the black fabric. Bakura savoured the sweet air and breathed in deeply, ignoring the saliva coating his swollen lips.

"…I hope your dick is _in_ my mouth when you do so you can blow it away with my brains. Two birds with one stone, eh? Ack-!"

"You talk too much, suck." Mariku grunted as he shoved his cock back into Bakura's mouth, smirking at the enraged expression he received. Already bored, he wasted no more time and began thrusting his hips with the goal of releasing. Bakura wasn't being very helpful, he was as still as a statue and had his mouth opened as wide as he could to prevent Mariku from gaining more pleasure.

"Suck me baby, just a few times?"

Bakura stubbornly remained unresponsively, now attempting to will his stomach to throw up whatever was inside it. His only relief, (as much as he hated thinking it), was that at least it _could_ be worse. He would have died if he had to perform such humiliating acts on Dartz or that other Don Gozaburo, that would be plain disgusting. But at least this man was young, he didn't smell or stink, and he was, unfortunately, fucking attractive. He was gorgeous, exotic, and his dick wasn't bad either.

But Bakura wasn't going to tell him that, HAH! No way. But at least it could be worse.

Shaking his head at the stubbornness around his dick, Mariku slipped the gun into his back pocket and traced a finger down the side of Bakura's face, admiring the way his cheeks bulged with each thrust.

"Now…you're going to swallow okay?"

Okay, it just got worse. 'FUCK NO!' Bakura _would_ have screamed, if his gullet wasn't currently clenching around a throbbing cock. Unfortunately, there wasn't much opportunity to resist or struggle, he was bound and in a death grip that threatened to rip his scalp off. He wasn't keen on dying either, and at the rate Mariku was thrusting and panting, it wouldn't be long.

"I'll take your glare as an 'Of course honey'," Mariku cackled, enraging Bakura further. "And just to make sure you comply…"

Just when Bakura thought he had some form of control, it was smashed it bits. His nose was clamped shut, blocking off his only straight airway. Luckily, he had taken a breath, but it wouldn't last forever. The grip tightened once more, large balls pressed against his chin, dark pubic dark prickling at his face as the erect rod disappeared between his pink lips.

A grunt signalled the release. There was no stopping the sticky fluid as it shot straight into his throat. Adding to his embarrassment, he choked and gurgled as Mariku emptied down his throat, pulling out quick enough for Bakura to taste the last bits.

As soon as he was released Bakura bent over and coughed out as much of the cum as he could, first clearing his throat to breathe before spitting out when he could. Unfortunately, he had swallowed most of it, but he hadn't been given much choice. His face flamed regardless, and he cursed his pale skin for allowing his embarrassment to be shown.

Mariku leaned back against his desk, panting lightly, watching with half lidded eyes. He hadn't found such an intriguing bitch so far. Ryou was a pretty one too, Mariku had pondered whether to recruit him as a moll, but this Bakura was so much more spicy, much more of a challenge… He might be better than the weak runt.

"Ready for the finale?"

Bakura pulled his lips into a tight line and pulled up straight, keeping his eyes on the floor. Not in submission, but he did not want to see that 'You-just-swallowed-my-dick-how-does-it-feel?' expression.

Sticking a tongue in his cheek, Mariku sighed and grabbed Bakura, yanking him to his feet. Bakura kept his mouth shut, biting his lip, then blinking as the ropes fell away. Automatically he lifted his arms, feeling the tingle as the blood rushed back into them.

"There, better?"

"Much…"

The sound of skin hitting skin was heard, a sharp smack. If only it had been from Bakura's fist dislodging Mariku's jaw. Instead Mariku had caught the swift punch in his palm, obviously expecting it. Bakura tried unsuccessfully to pull his hand back, growling as the thick fingers clenched around his smaller fist.

"Let go!"

"So you can throw another useless punch? I've got a better idea." Mariku mused, right before pulling Bakura forward and shoving him into the desk. His palms connected with the table and scattered the objects, creating a small whirlwind of paper and documents. Bakura's back stiffened at being manhandled, but stayed where he was, glowering at the wood, and contemplating what to use as a weapon.

Foiling whatever plans he had, Mariku pressed up from behind him, trailing his large warm palms down Bakura's arms until the reached his hands, and interlocked their fingers. "For a crook, you smell good…"

"Just let me go, or get it over with already."

"Mmh…so eager-"

"You know bloody well I'm not _eager_," he spat the last word, cutting off as Mariku ground against him.

"Let's test that then, shall we?"

Mariku was dying to have Bakura ride him while he reclined in his leather chair, but he knew the pale man wouldn't do that, even if he paid him, there was too much pride in those fiery orbs. He'd have to make do with what there was.

It was a reflex, one he couldn't stop, but once Bakura felt his pants being tugged down he panicked and fought. It didn't get him far, he managed a few punches and jabs, but in the end he still ended up with his pants bundled around his ankles. But even that didn't last, and Mariku forced them off completely, kicking them away then relishing the naked flesh in his grasp.

It was a bruise to his ego being handled as if he were a sex doll. His last comfort was that he didn't have to look at the bastard pressing his dick against him, and soon that was torn away as well. He yelped uncharacteristically as he was forced around and shoved back first onto the table, his legs flailing into the air. He felt the cold draft against his bare neathers, and blushed at the level of exposure.

Mariku grabbed the underside of Bakura's knees and spread them just enough to slip between them, then clamped them down on either side of his waist. He grinned down at the lesser man, smirking at the dark pout and glare shot his way, and leaned over, pressing his junk to Bakura's. He saw the white jaw tighten, and shook his head slowly. "Why so stubborn…Bakura… I'm attractive, aren't I? Just let loose…enjoy it… go wild."

"Easy to say when you're the one on top,"

"Cheeky cheeky…"

"Shut up!"

"After you," Mariku shot back playfully. When Bakura didn't respond he squeezed the flesh of his thighs, watching the eyes below him flutter. He salivated at the sight of the naked white flesh, and he was tempted to pulled off Bakura's shirt as well, but he was too lazy, he wanted to just get in and do it.

Unfortunately for Bakura Mariku wasn't bothered about things like lubrication, he used spit most of the time. He doubted Bakura would complain anyway, the man was trying to show how strong he was, who was Mariku to foil any attempts?

Chuckling to himself, ignoring the glare from Bakura, Mariku spat into his hand a few times and coated it onto his hardening cock.

Bakura couldn't help his eyes straying to the tool of his torture, and winced silently, wondering if he'd have any guts left after that was through pounding them, like Mariku had said, into mush. Of course he could fight and resist, but that would only make it worse.

"H-hey," Bakura breathed, looking up.

Mariku raised a brow, and gave him his attention. "Mmh?"

"…After this, the debt is paid up, right? Ryou will owe you nothing, deal?"

"…Yes, deal."

Well, there went his chance to struggle. He wasn't a virgin, and he would get the bastard off their backs, so it wasn't like he was doing something life changing by lying back and taking it. It went against his principles, but there wasn't much choice, and that heavy looking object was now nowhere to be been. All he _could_ see, was that monster dick aiming for him.

Mariku smiled as Bakura dropped his head to the desk and looked away, reaching up to grab the back off his thighs. The view was erotic, Bakura bare where it mattered most, his face flushed, his legs spread as he seemed to hold them open.

With a little more spit Mariku hurried, impatient now, and pressed his mushroom head to the delicious little hole presented by the parted cheeks. His partner's breath hitched as he forced past the ring of muscles without a delay, and continued to hold until he couldn't take it any more, sucking in a breath, exhaling with a wince at the couple inches forced inside him.

A groan of satisfaction spewed from Mariku's dark lips, and he pushed in more, sliding his hand down to grip at the base of Bakura's thighs, using them to pull the body against his.

Reluctantly Bakura let out a whine, unable to stop himself, and once that one sound escape, a torrent followed. The burn was uncomfortable and he did not like it, but he had to endure it. He was used to ignoring pain, and used his skill for forget the pain shooting up his back. The verbal replies became an encouragement for the Mafia Lord, and soon he was slamming his hips forward, driving his hard shaft into Bakura. He pulled the body a few inches off the table for better access, watching as he slammed in repeatedly. His own pants had dropped around his knees, allowing his thighs to smack against Bakura's bottom and underside of his thighs, highlighting his corresponding cries and moans.

Bruised were sure to form as both men dug their fingers into Bakura's thighs, Mariku pulling and pushing with vigour as he enjoyed the pleasures of a new tight body. He looked up, and found Bakura's face still turned away. It displeased him, even though Bakura was making such lewd sounds. Selfishly he leaned over, forcing Bakura's body to stretch as his balls connected with the pert cheeks, and forced a kiss to his luscious lips.

Bakura whined irritably, already finding it hard to breath, and let go of his legs to push at Mariku's chest. Despite his efforts Mariku managed to force his tongue into his mouth, silencing any struggles with renewed thrusts. He drove deeper, igniting more moans and sultry pants from the petite man below him. He swallowed them all, growling in an animalistic manner as he fucked the stubborn bitch into his desk, forcing their tongues to tango.

And eventually, Bakura lost the war. He kissed back, he laced his fingers into Mariku's hair, pulling and tugging, raising his hips and using the balls of his feet to urge along those muscular hips as they drove between his slim legs. His participation was well appreciated by Mariku who sped up happily, kissing a little more gently as he reached down and jerked off the neglected shaft rubbing between their bodies.

Bakura broke of from a kiss, tasting blood as Mariku caught his lip, and threw his head back as he came into the man's hand. His body quaked in his orgasm, and tightened around the thickness invading him. Soon after he felt Mariku release into him with a loud groan, and sighed when the painful grips on his body softened.

They remained still for a while, catching their breaths, finding the energy to move. Bakura waited for the bastard to pull out so he could slide to the floor and find his pants, but he didn't. He shot Mariku an impatient look and unhooked his legs purposely to signal what he wanted.

Breathing calmly now, Mariku leaned up on his palms, and looked down at Bakura, still full embedded.

"…You're a good lay."

"…Thanks…"

"I mean real good…I think you'd do well by my side-"

"I will NOT be anyone's bitch, Don or not. Now get off."

"Quit getting your panties in a knot. I mean…as my special moll…every Kingpin needs that one bitch that is more loyal than the others, that is stronger and better, that could be just as fearsome as the Kingpin himself. Wouldn't you like that? Be my partner, you'll have power, money, _me_…what is there to stop you?"

"I just told you, I'll be no one's bitch. This was settling one debt, and now it's over, I'd like to leave. And hopefully never see you again."

Mariku's face puckered. "But I want you."

"Well we can't always get what we want!" Bakura shot back, sending him a dirty look and a nudge in the chest, "Now get off!"

"…Actually I always do get what I want. Now just for being so fucking rude when I'm talking nicely to you, we'll have round two on the floor."

"WHAT? No-! AH!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

YAY! It's done! My second ever Psychoshipping. And damn, it's much more fun than writing puzzleshipping, you never know what these guys will do! ^_^ But Anywhoo, HOW WAS IT GIRLS? The idea just came out of nowhere. Well, it came when I was silently cursing my boss. But yes. I hope it was good! If it's OOC…then I'll go die in a hole, just tell me. I'm having too much fun writing these oneshots, I need to stop now lol. But the next one will be the Deathshipping, then no more oneshots, I must focus on my on going fics and my real novel before I lose anymore time.

Thank you if you got this far, and I would appreciate some comments/thoughts and any advise you have to help me better my writing. And again if they were too OOC, I apologise. Especially Mariku, he just…he's insane okay? He doesn't act the same all the time! He's a Mafia boss who thinks he owns the world. And Bakura's ass. Poor Bakura…EHEHEHEHEHE.

~Candy


End file.
